Dream Come True
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: Wild Lana? Chloe's feeling's for Clark revealed? You will have to read and see.


Clark Kent wanted to be a normal 17 year old boy who lived on a farm and had a loving family and great friends. But that would never happen. He was "gifted" as his parents liked to call it. In reality he was a freak. Strange things happened around him. Then he got a phone call. It was Chloe. She had overheard from someone on the paper that there was a party tonight and that it was going to be fun. He tried to explain to Chloe that he didnt party, but she would hear none of it. So he went with her to the party and saw quite a sight

He walked in and saw a raven haired beauty dancing on top of a table and stumbling around. She almost fell of the table but managed to get down. She walked over to Clark and almost fell down on him.

"You know what, You are looking like mighty fine to me. Whats your name cowboy" she said slurring words

"I-I think you may have me confused with someone else" stuttered out Clark nervously

Clark wasnt good with girls

"Come on get loose and have some fun. Its not like im drunk enough to be taken advantage of" said the girl. She looked him up and down. She realized he was more like a farm boy. "Oh Farm boy, do you only like cows and chickens" slurred out the girl

"who are you" said Clark. He had no idea who she was or why she would talk to him

"Lang, Lana Lang." She said waiving the beer bottle around

"Well Lana Lang, You seem to be a little drunk" said Clark

"But dont you want a ride Cowboy" pouted Lana

Just as things were getting interesting Chloe walked over. "Clark, I see you met Lana. Are you drinking Lana?" said Chloe surprised

"Hey, Hey, Hey There Chloe or rather should i say "Clark Kent's love slave" said Lana. She was a mean drunk

Clark looked at Chloe like someone had just died

"Lana, whats going on you dont drink" said Chloe

"Now i do. I am going to spend the rest of days wining and dining and then i am going to die a spinster. He's gone now so i know this to be true. My headstone will say "Here lies Lana, she had a shot and then he got shot" said Lana waving the bottle and looking for more beer as the bottle was empty

"Lana, What are you talking about? you have Whitney" said Chloe. Clark stood there still dumfounded by the drunk girls confession of Chloe's apparent unrequited love

"NO I DON'T. WHITNEY'S DEAD. Now you know. Everyone can pity me for a few weeks and then when they stop feeling sorry they will feel like im a pathetic loser who is forever going to be alone. No-one wants damaged goods" cried out Lana

"Damaged goods" said Clark. What was she talking about she was beautiful

"Yeah. Everyone around here knew Whitney. Nobody is going to want to date his teenage girlfriend who could be considered the black widow. Everyone i love dies" said Lana

"Well i would go out with you, if its any consolation" said Clark

"Well we were about to get down to that before you pulled out Cowboy" said Lana brushing off her feelings

"I'm sorry Clark. I think i need to take Lana home to get sobered up" said Chloe sadly

"You want me to meet you later" asked Clark

"Yeah, i want you to meet me in about 10 minutes back at your house in the barn" said Chloe

"Will do" said Clark

Chloe took Lana home and got her changed and put her in bed. She was her friend even though she was sure that due to her big mouth that Clark was gonna let her down easily.

She headed over to the Kent farm and went to the barn where she saw the light on.

"Clark"

"Up here Chloe"

She went up and found Clark

"So that was a wild evening, Clark"

"Yeah, Lana--was it she was drunk"

"Well i think she had too much to drink. She is normally fine and i think Whitney dying may have caused a lot of it too"

"Chloe, can i ask you a question?

Chloe became really nervous and hoped he didn't ask what she thought he was going to ask.

"Sure, Clark"

"When Lana was rambling on and on and she said that you had feelings for me, Was any of that true?"

"Well i guess that depends"

"Depends on what"

"If you want it to be or not"

"I just want the truth, Chloe"

"If you are referring to me Chloe Sullivan having romantic feelings for you Clark Kent than i can't deny it. I do"

"You do what?"

"I do have feelings for you"

Clark is speechless for a moment and Chloe is nervous. She doesn't know if the silence means good or bad.

"I am an idiot"

"What? No you aren't Clark. Wait I shouldn't say that, Why do you think you are an idiot"

"I didn't see your feelings sooner. I just got caught up in my own"

"Your own?"

"Yeah, Chloe tonight when Lana was all over me, I didn't want her. I couldn't stop thinking about you and i guess that to a certain extent i have always felt that way. I was just too scared to admit it. It seems we have that in common too"

"Clark, are you saying that..."

"I am saying this Chloe" said Clark

Clark kisses Chlole.

"Wow"

"I want to wow you all the time"

"Well if that keeps happening then no doubt you will"

"I aim to please"

Clark kisses Chloe again

_Coming Up..._

_Lana deals with Whitney's death in a more constructive way_

_Clark and Chloe deal with these feelings more in depth_

_Pete gets a crush on one of the females in Smallville_


End file.
